Aspects of the disclosure relate to enhanced processing systems for providing a teller assistant experience at an automated teller machine terminal platform using enhanced reality interfaces. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to computing platforms that utilize enhanced reality interfaces to provide a live teller video feed along with user-assistance and/or security notifications at an enhanced reality device. This may enable organizations operating such computing platforms to provide users with real-time video-based transaction assistance at an automated teller machine that might not otherwise have video capabilities.
Many organizations and individuals rely on automated teller machines as a means for conducting transactions and providing account access. It may be important to provide assistance for customers interacting with automated teller machines to ensure proper and reliable operations of such machines as well as consistent and convenient customer experiences. In many instances, however, display screens and cameras implemented into automated teller machines may be costly to install and to maintain. In addition, if assistance is provided only when customers are physically at the automated teller machines, it may prevent other functionality from being provided to the customer. This may lead to operational inefficiencies in automated teller machines, malfunctions, and/or delays.